In the era of multimedia computers and digital communication systems, the speed control technique of bit-stream for signal encoding and transmitting is often referred to digital signal processing (DSP) methods. And in processing digital video signals, sometimes, if not all the times, part of a train of visual frames would be deleted for one reason or another that might degrade the video temporal resolution when playing a video entertainment system for example. More specifically speaking, the visual frames would become discrete in the event of a temporal resolution as low as or even lower than 15 visual frames per second.
For remedy, a temporal interpolation method—a method for interpolating more images between two images by way of motion estimation so as to raise the temporal resolution—is adopted so far though, likelihood of discrete viewing impression still exists if the interpolation images are too far in aberration with their side pictures however.